The Charmed Life of Lucy
by ColdPlayGirl
Summary: Lucy had been a normal girl. Until one day when a strange man came and told her she was a witch. Not only that, but she had a brother. A brother who was the most famous wizard of that day and age. Now Lucy is off to Hogwarts to meet, and help save her bro
1. Chapter 1

AN: I already wrote this story, but then quit, so I picked it up again, changed somethings, and added some. Hopefully everyone likes it!

Disclaimer: I own very few things in this world, Harry Potter is not one of them. So don't sue me...I can't afford it.

P.S. Thanks to witchychik42, who helped with a really bad typo...

The stars were small, bright, and plentiful on the cool August night that Lucy sat out on her roof, wearing only a night gown and her bright pink slippers. The fireflies were out, sprinkling the town with light. Lucy was cold, but didn't want to back inside. It was magical out here, and she knew this could be one of the last times she was ever able so see it. Tomorrow morning she was to leave her house that she had lived in for eleven years and get on a plane and go all the way over to England. In England she was to attend a boarding school. She thought back to when she found out about her new school.

**Flashback**

"Lucy, come downstairs honey, your father and I have something to tell you" Jackie Smith yelled at her oldest daughter.

"Coming!" Lucy yelled back and put down the book she had been reading. She raced down the stairs, thinking that her parents had a wonderful surprise in store for her. When she made it to the living room her mother and father sat on a couch, and an elderly man sat in the armchair next to them. He had a long white beard, and hair to match, and half moon glasses. He was wearing the strangest outfit, which consisted of a tall pointed hat, and big dress thing.

"Hello…" Lucy said, starting to get a little weirded out.

"Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore." The strange man said.

"Honey Professor Dumbledore came here to offer you a spot at his school." Her mother explained.

"Really" Lucy said as she sat down in the rocking chair across from the Professor "Well, what is your school like? Where is it? When would I start?" she asked, now full of questions.

"Honey, there is something we need to tell you before we tell you anything else." David Smith said.

"You're adopted. We meant to tell you years ago, but the time never came up." Mrs. Smith explained. Lucy wasn't completely surprised. She didn't look like anyone in her family, with her shoulder length auburn-red hair, hazel eyes, and not being able to see farther than her hand held out in front of her, while the rest of her family had blonde hair, blue eyes, and perfect eye sight. She was still upset though.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Lucy said trying not to sound sad.

"The right time never came." Her mother said.

"Your biological parents were very good people Lucy, they gave you up when you were two days old, so you could be safe. They entrusted your safety with me. They were from England, and you have an older brother." The Dumbledore person explained, as if reading her mind.

"What's his name? What's he like? How old is he? What happened to my parents? Why wasn't I safe?"

"There is one more thing your parents haven't told you. You are a witch."

"Hmm…and what hospital are you visiting from Professor?" Lucy asked trying not to laugh.

"He isn't insane, he is telling you the truth. You, Lucy Smith, are a witch." Her dad said while looking at the floor.

"Right. And if I were a witch why didn't anyone tell me before now? And how can you prove that." Lucy asked, starting to feel a little panicked.

"Lucy, have strange things happened when you get scared, or angry?" The professor asked. Lucy thought back through her life. There were lots of times weird things happened. She started to feel frightened. Then out of no where, as if to prove the adults point, the family picture frame exploded.

"Oh my gosh…I'm a witch…" Lucy whispered as her mother went to get a broom, and her father started picking glass up off of the floor.

"I could get that for you…" Dumbledore told her parents.

"Oh no, don't worry. This happens a lot. We have extras…" Mrs. Smith said pulling another frame out of the hall closet. By then Lucy was having problems breathing. Dumbledore saw this, and decided he should finish is story.

"Your real parents and brother also had magic, and when you were born there was an evil wizard on the loose, killing all of those who apposed him, and your parents wanted you to be safe. They gave you to me and told me to find you a nice family until it was safe. Four months later your parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort, the evil wizard I was telling you about. I do not think it is safe, but I do think that it is time for you to come back to the wizarding world. Your brother is exactly one year older than you. You were both born on July 31st.

"We would like you to come to Hogwarts, to learn how to use your magic."

"Wait? Has this got anything to do with Jerrold Walsh breaking out in purple boils? Because I told you that wasn't my fault!" Lucy asked looking alarmed. Maybe she could find away for this not to be true… "And why know? I mean, don't you start school at the beginning of August?'

"We decided now because your powers are getting to strong for you to control, and if you came to Hogwarts we could show you how to use them. And Hogwarts begins on the first day of September" Dumbledore explained. "I will come back tomorrow, and see what your answer is." And with that he stood up and walked out of the house.

**End Of Flashback**

Lucy decided to see what the school was like, but she was sure she would come back home two days after she got there. The only reason she was really going, was to meet her brother. As she sat on her roof she thought about what her, and her real parents were like. She was sad that they had died, but she was glad she got to meet her brother. Earlier that day she finished packing an old trunk with her clothes, and her numerous books. She had another suitcase full of personal stuff, such as shower things, and her hair stuff, and make-up (for later her mother said with a wink.) She also had a back pack full a sweets, incase her new school didn't have let you have candy and pop.

The girl finally decided to go to bed, because her new headmaster would be at there house at eight o'clock to pick her up. He said that she didn't need any money, her real parents left her enough to get her by until she was seventeen. That is when you are of legal age in the wizarding world apparently.

The next morning Dumbledore was there right on time. He came into the house with a small pot filled with what looked like ash.

"Ok Lucy, we are going to by floo powder. You just throw this stuff into the fire, and say the place you want to go. Today we are going to Diagon Ally. You may go first. You just throw this power in the fireplace, and step in. You bring your suitcase, and backpack, and I will take your trunk. When you step in the fire say Diagon Ally, very clearly, and close your eyes, then when you stop step out of the fire place and wait for me." Dumbledore explained. Lucy quickly hugged her parents and little sister Anne. She tried her hardest not to cry. Then she took a handful of the ash, and threw it into the fire. The girl took her bag and suitcase and stepped into the fire, trying not to flinch and praying Dumbledore wasn't messing with her, and this wasn't a big practical joke. When she realized she was fine she involuntarily yelled "DIAGON ALLY" With one last look at her family she was sent spinning around very quickly. She suddenly felt sick, so she closed her eyes. Then just as fast as it started it stopped, she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in what looked like a bar. Then she jumped out of the fire place swiftly, realizing that if she didn't Dumbledore would land on her. Seconds later he showed up. Lucy was amazed at this new way of traveling.

"Well dear, let's go get your money. You can just leave that stuff here. Tom will take care of it" Dumbledore said as he signaled a bald, toothless man over. Tom took her stuff, and her and Dumbledore took off.

"Sir, where are we going?" Lucy asked as her and Dumbledore went out a door and came face to face with a brick wall. Dumbledore took out a wand and tapped a few bricks and the wall opened. Lucy tried not to look surprised, but her eyes betrayed her.

"We are going to Gringotts, a bank, to get you some money." The old man explained. "Lily, and James, your biological parents, left you a great deal of it." Dumbledore explained with a twinkle in his eye. Lucy was about to ask something else, but she was way too surprised by all the different sites around her. She was in a market, with all different kinds of shops. There were regular shops, like and ice cream parlor, a book store, and what looked like a clothes shop. But there were also amazingly different shops. Some held animals, and some held things she couldn't even describe. Then Dumbledore stopped, and Lucy ran into to him and fell over. She had been so busy staring at the places around her, she didn't watch where she was going.

"I am so sorry!" she gasped, getting her self up off the ground.

"Not a problem, I have often done such things, while in deep thought" Dumbledore chuckled. It turns out he had stopped because they had reached their destination. It was a large white marble building.

"This is Gringotts, the wizarding bank!" Dumbledore said, adding more splendors to the beautiful building. Lucy just nodded in awe. She followed her teacher inside. He talked to one of the people behind the counter, but Lucy wasn't really listening, she was to busy looking at the person. It wasn't a person at all. It was shorter, meaner looking. Kind of like the ghouls in her story books from when she was younger. She was still staring when Dumbledore nudged her.

"They're goblins. Follow me. We have to go to your vault." He said, hiding his smile. The girl followed, still staring. She was lead to a cart, and Dumbledore and the goblin both hopped in. She figured she was meant to do the same, and did. As she looked around the cart started to sputter and took off at an amazingly fast speed. The professor sat with his hand poking over the side, waving it up and down in the wind. Lucy giggled. The goblin just glared. Lucy realized that they must be miles under ground.

They reached a large door, and the goblin took out the key and let them in. Lucy followed Dumbledore in and he took out money bags. He started filling them with coins that were all different sizes. Picking up a huge coin Dumbledore told her it was called a galleon. Then picking up a smaller coin he told her it was called a knut, then picking up the smallest of all the coins he said it was called a sickle. Then they climbed back into the cart and sped back to the top and Lucy followed her teacher back out into the sunny ally. He walked her back to the bar they stopped at.

"Lucy, I would love to help you with the rest, but I can't, but someone will be here to help soon." Dumbledore said. "In the mean time your room number is nine."

"Sir, thank you so much, but when will I get to meet my brother?" Lucy asked.

"All in good time. First we must get you ready for school. The woman who is going to help you with your shopping is named Gwyneth Martins. She was a dear friend of your mother. She will help you shop and then in the morning she will take you to the train station. Right now I have to get back to the school. I give you a warning though Ms. Smith, these are dangerous times in the wizarding world and that includes Hogwarts. Beware, and do not stray far from your escort!" Dumbledore finished and then with a pop he was gone. Lucy stood dazed for a second, and then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

The girl was startled and jumped into the air. When she turned around she saw a woman, in her late twenties or early thirties with shoulder length brown hair, gray eyes, who was about five feet seven inches tall.

"You're Lucy aren't you?" The woman said looking sadly at the girl.

"Um…yeah. Are you Mrs. Martins?" Lucy said, recovering herself.

"Just Gwen please. I'm sorry for staring but you look so much like your parents. At first just Lily but then, after looking a little I see your fathers nose and chin."

"Thanks, I have never heard that before." Lucy said a little dazed.

"I assume not, you have been living with the Smiths for eleven years. So are you ready to go shopping. I think we have a lot to buy if I remember my school days." Gwen said with a smile. With that the two ladies walked off and started shopping. First they went to the robe shop to get Lucy her school uniform. After that they went to the book store. Lucy ended up buying a few more books than she needed. Next they went to the apothecary to get potion things.

"This place is nuts…" Lucy muttered.

"What?" Gwen said, sounding slightly appalled.

"Oh! No, not crazy, you all are freaks nuts. No I mean this is all really…crazy this is happening."

"Oh…yes well I guess it is for you. Do you need anything else?" Gwen asked.

"It says I can bring a pet. Can we go to the pet shop?" Lucy inquired, never having a pet of her very own.

"Yes the pet shop is just down there, let's go. We should hurry its getting dark." The older woman had a look of worry on her face as she said it. Lucy shook it off, thinking it was just a grown up thing. She skipped to the pet shop thinking of what kind of pet she would want.

The girl was amazed by all the different kinds of animals in the shop. She supposed there would be puppies and kittens, and fish, but when she walked in she was shocked by the owls, rats, turtles, frogs, and cats. They came in all different colors. Not just ordinary colors like brown, black, and calico, but also purple, green, and blue. Gwen came in and was drawn to a particular orange cat, sitting in the window ledge. The cats face was squashed, it has a huge tail, and was bright orange.

"How about this one Lucy?" Gwen asked, picking up the mangy thing.

"No thanks. I'm not into cats." Lucy lied. It wasn't that she didn't like cats. It was just that cat was rather mean, and ugly looking.

"Ok. Neither was you father. Come look at these rats. They are really useful in classes when you're transfiguring things, or you know passing the occasional note…"

"Are you serious? You passed notes with rats? Wows…wish I would have thought of that. But wouldn't the teachers notice a rat running across the classroom? I mean in America all the teachers would flip out."

"Hogwarts is very different from muggle schools. Did no one tell you it was a castle? So rats are not that uncommon in most of the classrooms. Of course you should consider an owl too. They are very handy for sending messages." Gwen explained as Lucy admired a rat that changed colors. The sign said chameleon rat. Then Lucy ran to the other side of the room which held a wall full of owls. They were all beautiful.

"Oh, now you have me all confused. I want an owl, and a rat. Maybe I will just get an owl, and next time I will get the rat." Lucy said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Or, you know, I could buy the rat…think of it as a late birthday gift. I know you turned eleven at the end of July." Gwen's eyes twinkled as Lucy shrieked. She ended up getting a chameleon rat, and an owl that was as big as a grown person's hand, and had gray, yellow feathers. Its eyes were yellow green, and had a dreamy look to them. The sign said it was a Puerto Rican Screech Owl.

"Well dear I think it is time to get you some supper and then off to bed. Its already eight thirty. And you have to be up early tomorrow." With that the two women headed back to the bar. When they entered through the back ally again Lucy realized she was full of questions.

"What's this bar called anyway? I keep hearing the word muggleཀ What's that? How old were my parents when they died? What were their jobs? What's my brother like? Have you met him? Will he be on the train tomorrow-"

"Hold on child! Lets get some food, and I will explain everything!" Gwen chuckled. They found a table in the bar, which was amazing because it was packed. As she finished ordering Lucy heard arguing and saw a door open on the other side of the room. In it she saw a big crowd of red headed people and girl with a lot of brown hair. Then she saw something strange. There was a boy with jet black hair. Lucy felt a shiver run down her back, and had déjà vu.

"LUCY? HELLO!" Gwen yelled as the girl was brought back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry what was your question?"

"I was asking what your first question was."

"Oh, yeah…um… what's this bar called?"

"Bar? Oh pub you mean. It's called the Leaky Caldron. Next."

"What does the word 'muggle' mean?"

"A non-magical person, like your adopted mother. Next."

"What were my parent's jobs?"

"Your mother was applied to work as the charms teacher at Hogwarts that year, and your father was training to be an Auror. That is like a muggle police man kind of….any more questions?" Gwen asked looking a little tired. Lucy decided that she would end there. There food came then, and they ate in silence. About half way through the people in the room came out and started heading the stairs. Lucy groaned as she saw three of the red headed boys fighting, two of them you could tell were twins, and the third looked to be a couple of years older than them. She really hoped that they weren't anywhere close to her room. Then at the end of the line were three young people, talking with their heads close together. Gwen saw what she was looking and quickly moved to cover her view.

"Lucy, there is something Dumbledore wanted me to tell you. Your brother doesn't know about you. Dumbledore doesn't plan on telling him. You see there is something about your brother that you need to know…" Gwen began to tell Lucy about the night her parents were murdered. At the end of her story silent tears rolled down Lucy's face as she realized that her and her brother would not know each other as sister and brother for a very long time. "I think its time for bed dear. Make sure to pack all of this in your trunk tonight. If everything doesn't fit, I'll help you in the morning."

Then, as if by magic (which it probably was) Tom, the bald, toothless man came. He showed Lucy up to her room, as Gwen promised she would be back in the morning around nine thirty to help. To Lucy's disappointment she was shown to a room right across for a room with the twin boys. She knew this because she saw one of them walking out as she walked into her room. He winked and walked down the hallway. When the girl entered the room all her shopping things were in there including her rat and owl, both in separate cages. Her suitcase, trunk, and backpack were all lying nicely on her bed.

After a bit of rearranging she managed to fit all of her clothes in her suit case, all her school things in her trunk, and all her candy in the backpack. Then she realized that she had four more books, a hair brush, and a number of odds and ends, that would just not fit. Lucy looked at her watch and saw it was ten thirty. She decided she would go to bed. When she went to set the alarm clock she realized there wasn't one. Then when she saw there was no phone she decided to go down to ask Tom if he would come knock on her door at eight.

As she walked into the hall way she ran into one of the twins. This was the other one, she didn't know how she knew, but she just did.

"Hi! I'm Fred!" He said as he caught her.

"Um… hi, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you."

"You too. So are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, this is my first year. How about you?"

"My fourth-"

"FRED!" Some yelled.

"Well, I have to go, but maybe I will see you on the train." Fred said as he ran off.

Lucy finished her mission, and when she went to her room she collapsed from exhaustion. She dreamt of the black hair boy, a house blowing up, and a motorcycle. It was by far one of the weirdest dreams she had ever had.

---------

AN: Read and Review. I already have the next two chapters wrote, so when some one reviews I'll update!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

---------

Lucy was awaken the next morning by a knocking on her door. When Lucy answered it she saw that it was Tom.

"Good morning miss. It's eight o'clock. Is there anything you would like for breakfast?" he asked.

"Um...I don't really like eating when I just wake up, but thanks." Lucy explained. Tom turned and left just as one of the twin boys came out of his room.

"Hello, you must be Lucy. I'm George, Fred's twin brother."

"Hi, nice to meet you. I have to go now and get ready, but maybe I'll see you on the train " She said quickly realizing she was wearing her puppy dog pj's.

After that embarrassing ordeal Lucy got into the shower. When she was done with that she got out and blow dried her hair, and put it into a messy bun. By the time she was done it was nine o'clock. She decided that she had time to waste so she went downstairs to see if she could meet some students so she wouldn't be friendless when school started.

When she arrived downstairs she saw Fred and George with a whole group of people. Four of them looked to be around her age. One of them was the black haired boy. As she walked over to introduce herself a blonde haired, pale boy stepped in her way.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy." The boy said.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Smith." She said with a smile, and reached out to shake his outstretched hand.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Yes, my first year. How about you?" Lucy asked as she noticed two rather large boys standing behind Draco.

"My second. You must be the new girl from America. My father told me that Dumbledore was bringing a foreigner. So did your parents go to Hogwarts to? Or did they go to one of the schools in America?"

"I was adopted by muggles, but my biological parents both attended Hogwarts." Lucy noticed that Draco sneered when she said her parents were muggles.

"Oh...well no offence to your adopted parents but I don't think the muggle born's should be allowed into the school-" Lucy was starting to not like this boy very much. He was now going on about dirty half breeds and how he could trace his family back to the fifteen hundreds and all of them were wizards. As if by fate Fred and George walked over. "- and speaking of mudblood lovers here are some of Hogwarts worst, and poorest."

"Stuff it Malfoy. Lucy we noticed you looked bored and disgusted, a look that is normal around Malfoy, and we were wondering if you would like to join our table?" Fred asked.

"I would love to, thanks. Bye Malfoy." Lucy said with a look of relief. She followed the older boys back to the table.

"Everyone this is our new friend Lucy. She is going to be a first year."George said. They all smiled at her.

"Hello, I am Percy and I am a Prefect and I would personally like to welcome you to-" the older boy was cut off by another boy.

"Hi I'm Ron. I'll be a second year." Said the boy sitting between the black haired boy and girl with the same red hair as the boys.

"I'm Ginny. I'm the same year as you. It's nice to know someone before going off to school." The girl said, happily.

"Oh I agree. That's why I came down." Lucy paused waiting for the other four people at the table to introduce themselves.

"Hello dear, I'm Molly Weasley, and this is my husband Arthur." The plum women at the head of the table said. "All the children with red hair are mine. The other two are Ronald's friends."

"I'm Hermione Granger. I couldn't help overhear your conversation with Malfoy. Do you know who your biological parents are?"

"Um...no..." Lucy said, but then noticing that Mrs. Weasley was glaring at Hermione she quickly said: "But I don't really want to know. We obviously weren't meant for each other. No biggie. I love my adoptive parents." Just before the last boy could introduce himself Gwen came by her side.

"Hello dear, sorry I'm late. Do you have everything packed?" The older woman asked.

"Uh no I need some help. There were a few things that didn't fit." Lucy said, glancing at her watch. It was already nine forty-five.

"Well lets pop up stairs and see if we can stuff the rest into your suitcase." Gwen said, pulling Lucy behind her. Lucy waved at everyone at the table, feeling a little rude for not introducing Gwen. Not that she had a chance, Gwen was moving so fast. When they got to the room the woman showed Lucy a nice little packing spell, and then how to unpack it all. Lucy was so excited to have learned a spell that she practiced both three times before Gwen told her they were going to be late.

They went out to the muggle world and Gwen asked Lucy to get a cab. They asked him to drive them to Kings Cross Station. Lucy was excited and nervous. She didn't know why. She was just going to leave in a week anyway. Especially if she wasn't allowed to tell her brother they were related. They arrived and Lucy paid the cabby. Gwen walked briskly noticing that it was already ten thirty. They arrived at the platform nine and Gwen was staring at barrier between nine and ten.

"Well then which platform is it?" Lucy asked.

"Its nine and three quarters. See you have to walk straight into the barrier. Everyone always says do it at a run but then the muggles just stare, so I just used to lean against the wall casually. How about you try and I will follow you?" Gwen asked. Lucy just stared at her. Then she noticed that Draco Malfoy was coming. Instead of talking she grabbed Gwen by the sleeve and leaned against the wall, not wanting another encounter with that boy. She was amazed (she had been feeling that a lot lately...) by the fact that they were standing in a complete different place. She was on a platform outside in front of an old fashioned scarlet train.

"Come on then we must get you on the train. And remember what I told you last night, your brother is not to know. Now you send my an owl when you get there And be good " Gwen said, surprising Lucy by hugging her. Then she pushed Lucy's trunk and suitcase on to the train. Lucy hopped in the train quickly. She leaned out the door and waved like they did in all the old fashion movies, until the train was moving too fast. Then she grabbed her stuff and started pulling it to a compartment. She found an empty one and shoved her stuff inside. A few minutes later Hermione, and Ginny both came in.

"Can we sit here?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. Where is Ron, and the other boy you were with this morning. You guys seemed kinda close." Lucy asked as she helped Ginny lug her trunk inside.

"I'm not sure. They didn't get on the train. Mum went to look for them but didn't come back." Ginny explained.

"The other boy at the table was Harry Potter. Your friend seemed in quite a rush to finish packing you, so he didn't get a chance to introduce himself." Hermione told her. Lucy tried to keep the shock off of her face. That was her brother. The famous Harry Potter. Hermione must of took the look of shock on her face as realization.

"Oh so you've heard of Harry then?" she asked.

"Um...yeah...I read about him in one of my books."Lucy lied. She hadn't actually read any of her books yet.

"Oh which one?"

"Uh...I can't really remember." Lucy lied again. She realized she had best not bring up her past much, because she wasn't very good at lying and didn't want to start off her new friendships lying. The next hour of the train ride was spent with Hermione giving the younger girls tips on there first year, until they grew bored and Ginny convinced her to tell them about what happened at the end of last year. It seemed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had an amazing adventure, involving some weird teacher, a rock that turned any metal into gold, and made some kind of elixir that keeps the drinker alive forever, and the evil wizard Voldemort.

About two hours into the ride Lucy became hungry. She was about to ask Hermione when they would arrive when a plump woman pushing a cart full of food stopped at their compartment.

"Anything from the trolley girls?" She asked.

"Yes " Lucy said jumping up. She pulled out a bag of money from her trunk. She walked into the hall and noticed that all the food was weird. Now Lucy had been in England long enough to realize that they have different food from what she eats at home, but this was even different from what she had seen since she got there. It was mostly candy, but it had strange names and some of it...moved. Hermione noticed her problem and came out and explained most of the stuff to her. In the end she got a bunch of chocolate frogs, a bag of every flavored jelly beans, and some licorice. They spent the rest of the train ride reading. Ginny and Lucy, so they would have some knowledge before school starts and Hermione to take her mind off the fact that Harry and Ron weren't there.

An hour later they all pulled their robes on, and the train began to slow down. The girls left their things in their compartment and hopped off the train. Hermione found a group of girls her own age and Ginny and Lucy walked over to where a very large man was calling for all the first years. Before they could get there they were separated. Lucy was desperately looking for Ginny when she ran into none other than Draco Malfoy, surrounded by a large group of people. She figured they were his friends..

"Lucy, sorry I couldn't help you out this morning, but my family and the Weasley's don't get along. I'm sure we would if they weren't so infatuated with mudbloods and muggles..."

"Uh...yeah whatever. Malfoy, I don't see us as much of anything, ok? You seem to have a thing against my family, and friends so I don't think I could associate with the likes of you" Lucy said with a sneer. This kid was seriously annoying her. Seeing that he was in shock, and all the people around him were either giggling or glaring at her, Lucy decided it was time to move. She pushed passed him and walked over to the large man yelling for all the first years. She found Ginny and they stood and listen to the man introduce himself has Rubeus Hagrid. He told them to pile in three to a boat. That's when Lucy noticed they were on the edge of a lake. Her and Ginny got into a boat. The third person to get in was a very small boy.

"Hi I'm Colin " he squeaked.

"I'm Lucy" Lucy said looking at the boy, getting the impression that he was very eager, which slightly annoyed her.

"And I'm Ginny" the other girl said. Judging by her face she was thinking the same thing as Lucy. The three sat silently for the rest of the trip. Suddenly, rounding a bend they came in sight of a huge castle. Lights were bouncing off the lake, making it look beautiful. Lucy was speechless. But apparently Colin wasn't. And as if to make the moment less spectacular he whipped out a camera and started taking pictures.

They arrived at the castle, and began walking up a slope. They reached a huge wooden door that was pulled open and they were all ushered in. Lucy was so busy staring around she didn't notice what a very strict looking lady who could only be a teacher, talking. The only thing that brought her back was a very loud crashing sound. She noticed there was a window in the corner, and as the lady was telling everyone to follow her Lucy turned around to go look and see what happened. But before she reached the window another teacher stepped in front of her.

"I think you are suppose to be going to get sorted." The man was tall, had a hooked nose, and cold, mean eyes.

"Uh...yeah" Lucy said, turning around and running to catch up with her peers. She noticed a stool up in front, with a hat resting on it. It started singing a very long song, but Lucy was once again to busy staring around her to notice. The ceiling looked exactly like the night sky. The only reason she could tell it was a ceiling was because she could see the beams a little bit. Then she heard the strict witch starting to yell out names. One by one each student would walk up to the stool, put the hat on, and the hat would yell out one of four names, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each person went off to a different table when their name was called. Then she heard her name. Lucy tried to walk calmly up to the stool. She picked up the hat, sat down and put it on her head. She felt a little ridiculous, for one she was sitting in front of the entire school, for another the hat was to large and was sliding over her eyes. For a few seconds nothing happened, but they all of a sudden:

"Well child, I wasn't excepting you. Dumbledore hadn't planned on bringing you here until absolutely necessary."

"Well then you retarded hat, now must be absolutely necessary..." Lucy thought.

"You are just like your father, with your some what rude humor." It replied.

"You can here me?" Lucy thought.

"Yes. Now with your fathers wit, your mothers brain, and that bravery that both you and your brother seem to posses there is only one place for you...GRYFFINDOR " The last part being shouted out loud. She felt the hat being taken off her head, and saw the strict teacher smile, but only for a second. Lucy realized that she must know. Then the girl was aware of cheering. She looked over at the table with Hermione, and saw that they were the ones doing it. She ran over, and sat next to the older girl. A few minutes later Ginny was placed into the same house and rushed over to sit next to the other two girls. Then Professor Dumbledore stood up and told them all to dig in, so that's what Lucy did. While she was chowing down Lucy noticed that Hermione was looking really nervous. The girl could guess what it was about.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure that they are somewhere. I bet they were on the train in a different compartment, and are just trying to worry you. Don't give them the satisfaction." Lucy said with a little smile, knowing her excuse was weak.

"Yeah that must be it." Hermione said with a smile that looked more like a grimace. Soon the supper was over. Dumbledore began speaking again, but Lucy was to busy wanting to know what all the teachers names were.

"Well the one who brought you all in was Professor McGonagall, next to her is...well now where is Professor Snape, oh there he is." Hermione said pointing to the mean looking man from the hallway. He whispered something to McGonagall and she got up and walked away, then he went over and whispered to Dumbledore and he followed in suit. Then a very small teacher stood up and told them all to follow their prefects to their dormitories. Lucy and Ginny stood up and followed Percy, while Hermione said she would find them later and walked into a different direction.

Lucy was amazed by the castle. There were stairs that disappeared and all the paintings moved, and if you didn't move fast enough the staircase you were standing on would switch directions.

"Ginny, I am never going to remember how to get here." Lucy whispered.

"Don't worry, I think I remember parts of it. Between the two of us we will figure it out." She whispered back. Suddenly they stopped in front of a painting of a very large woman in a pink dress.

"This is the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. You need a password to enter. The password for the time being is 'wattlebird.' Now if you would all follow me inside I will show you where you are to sleep." Percy said, as the frame popped open. There was a bit of a step, and then you were in a tunnel, which lead to a large, extravagant room, filled with large overstuffed chairs and couches, and some tables, and one large roaring fire. "Girls staircase is to the left and boys to the right. Breakfast begins at six o'clock, and goes until eight forty-five. Classes begin at nine. I suggest you get a good night of sleep tonight."

"Yeah right..." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. Lucy giggled. They both ran up the stairs, and entered their room. There were four four-poster bed. Each one had a trunk at the foot of it. Lucy's bed was between Ginny's and another girls. She suddenly felt like she belonged here. Everything in her being told her she wouldn't leave until she finished her seventh year.

---------

A/N: Well I got one reviewer, and even though she didn't sound like she liked it I don't care much, because I did get one reviewer! Yay! The story is going to follow the books a lot,so you know.I hope to get at least one new reviewer before I update. Thank You, and r/r!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks to Rouge7 and potter-me- I really appreciate your reviews! You both get...gold...yup, I'm giving you both large pieces of gold. Enjoy...

Now enjoy the story!

---------

Lucy suddenly felt like she belonged here. Everything in her being told her she wouldn't leave until she finished her seventh year. Just as she flopped on to her bed two other girls walked in. One had long black hair, and tan skin and dark green eyes. She was obviously of middle eastern descent. The other girl was black, with black hair, and brown eyes.

"Hello, I'm Sari " The middle eastern one said.

"And I'm Michelle." The other followed. Sari walked over to the bed on Lucy's other side, and Michelle to the one on the other side of Ginny.

"I'm Lucy" Lucy said with a smile.

"I'm Ginny." said Ginny, lifting her head from her pillow. "You know, I thought I was going to be able to stay up all night, but now I am starting to feel exhausted.

"Really? I am really excited, did you hear about the two boys who flew a car here?" Sari asked.

"Uh oh. Lucy come on " Ginny said grabbing her hand dragging her down the stairs. Everyone was still in the common rooms. Suddenly the door swung open and Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in. "RON Is it true you two flew here?"

"Uh, yeah." Ron said trying not to smile. He noticed Lucy and nudged Harry.

"Hi, I'm Harry, sorry I didn't have time to introduce myself earlier." Harry said, putting his hand out to shake hers. She grabbed his hand and felt a spark. Harry thought to himself that something was very strange about that girl, as he pulled his hand back. Then he noticed Percy coming their way. "Well girls, we have to go. We'll talk to you tomorrow " Ron said, sprinting up the boys stairs, Harry hot on his tail.

"Where did they go?" Percy said, more to himself than anybody as he walked over.

"I'm not sure, but Percy I was wondering if you could help me with this spell. I want to know how to do a few before class " Lucy said, pulling out a book, in hopes of distracting Percy from Harry and Ron.

---------

An hour later Lucy was able to pull herself up to bed. She already knew a few spells, and now wanted to write her parents about her first few days. She also wanted to write her older brother, Alan to see if he knew about her being adopted. He probably did. He was ten years older than her. She really wanted to know if he knew about her being a witch. Finally after writing both letters, Lucy fell into bed, having a dreamless sleep.

Then next morning Lucy was shaken awake. She opened one eye to see Ginny shaking her, Sari poking her, and Michelle throwing jelly beans at her.

"Get up It's eight o'clock We need to get to breakfast " Ginny said. Lucy closed her eyes. She didn't really care if she was late. She was tired. Suddenly Lucy was thrown on the stone floor.

"Ow..." she mumbled. Sari and Michelle were standing above her, holding her sheet. They had ripped it out from under her, which caused her to flip onto the floor.

"Bloody Americans..." Michelle, Sari, and Ginny all said at the same time. Lucy ignored them and put on her clothes, and brushed her hair into a sloppy ponytail, deciding that she didn't need a shower. She did smear on some deodorant though. The other girls stared at her.

"Hey, I don't get time to shower, and I don't want to be the smelly kid." The other girls looked at her, and then took turns using her deodorant, thinking they didn't want to be the smelly kids either. After that they all managed to find their way to the great hall for breakfast. They shoveled down some food, as Professor McGonagall handed them schedules.

"Look we have Potions first, with Hufflepuff. Then Herbology, then a twenty minute break " Ginny pointed out. Lucy was nibbling on some toast.

"Lucy you have to eat more than that " Sari said, piling some more food on her plate. Lucy blinked at her. She took a swig of orange juice and began walking down to the dungeons, not really caring if anyone followed. The three other girls had. Before she reached the bottom of the stairs Someone grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey I just wanted to say thanks for distracting Percy last night." Ron said. His ears were pink.

"Oh, yeah that's fine. I needed help anyway." Lucy said, trying hard to stay cool. She thought Ron was kind of cute.

"So are you headed to Potions?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, any advice?"

"Read the first chapter of your book. And don't raise your hand."

"Ok, well I should get going. Class is going to start soon." Lucy said, and then ran off to catch up with the other girls.

"Ooh " All three of them said with a giggle when Lucy had caught up.

"My brother likes you " Ginny said poking her.

"Ginny I think you hit your head this morning. He was just being polite " Lucy said.

"Ron is only polite when he wants something, or likes a girl." Ginny said just as they reached the Potions dungeon. They all quickly took a seat. Ginny, Lucy and Sari at one table, and Michelle, her twin, a Hufflepuff, and another Hufflepuff girl. Lucy quickly re-read the first chapter in her book, trying to remember the finer points. Suddenly the potions master stormed into the room.

"You are here to learn the art of potion-making." Snape said in a tone the truly frightened Lucy. Not that she showed it. "There will be very little foolish wand-waving here, and many of you will hardly believe this magic. I don't expect you to really appreciate this class. I could teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death- but chances are you are all just as stupid as the all of the people in classes above you."

"Do you think that sounded a bit rehearsed?" Lucy whispered to Ginny and Sari, gaining a giggle from both girls.

"Ah...Miss Smith Our new American student. You must like the sound of your own voice if you have to talk while I am. Please, tell me where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar stone?" Snape asked with a menacing smile on his face.

"Well sir I believe you would look at most stores selling potion ingredients. That's where I would look anyway. I don't really have any interest in cutting up a goats stomach to get one, which is where you would originally find it." Lucy said, silently thanking Ron for suggesting she read the first chapter of the book.

"Well if you're so smart, what would happen if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" the teacher countered, clearly upset that she knew the answer.

"A sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living death." Lucy said, blinking to make herself look innocent.

"Well then what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I'm not sure sir, because I only read the first chapter of the book, not the fifth." Lucy said.

"And what makes you think the answer is in the fifth chapter Miss Smith?" Snape asked. He was beginning to look as if he wanted to choke the girl.

"Um... the index says that the fifth chapter is called Monkshood and Wolfsbane." Lucy was beginning to become a little scared.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for Miss Smiths back talk. There is no difference in monkshood and wolfsbane. They are the same plant. I hope you all are taking notes." The rest of the lesson was worse. Snape made it clear that he did not like, or tolerate the Gryffindor students, which made everyone edgy and nervous.

After Potions they headed to Herbology lessons. They were greeted by an older witch who looked like she had been gardening. Lucy felt really stupid, realizing that she had. The class went really well. Lucy got to sit next to her friends, and she realized that this class would be easy for her. Gardening was something her and her mother did every summer at home. Next they had a twenty minute break, and the girls decided that they were going to spend it outside. As they walked out of the green house they saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Lucy and Ginny split off and went over to talk to them.

"Ron Thanks for the advice. It really helped." Lucy said when she approached them.

"Yeah. So everything went fine then?" Ron asked.

"Um...No." Lucy said, and then between here and Ginny they both told the story about what happened.

"That speech is rehearsed. He gave the same one last year. And then he asked me the same questions. It's a good thing you knew how to answer them." said Harry.

"So Ron, did mum send you a howler yet?" Ginny asked. Ron turned red, and told her to bug off.

"Yes, she did this morning. Oh, Lucy a howler is a letter that is bright red, and it explodes and yells at whoever its being sent to." Hermione said, explaining the howler when she saw Lucy was throughly confused. They spent the rest of the time talking about classes.

"We have Defense Against The Dark Arts next. Harry, lets ditch. I don't want to go see Lockheart." Ron complained.

"You can't ditch What if you miss something important. And without an excuse you would get another detention." Hermione gasped.

"Ok, Harry I'll kick you in the face and then blame it on Malfoy and take you to the hospital wing."

"Ron, you heard your mother One foot out of line and they will bring you home "

"God Hermione, you're no fun. Fine we better get going." Ron stalked off, followed by Hermione.

"Do they do that a lot?" Lucy asked.

"All the time." Fred, George and Harry said at the same time. Lucy looked around wondering when the twins had gotten there.

"Right. Well me and Lucy better get to Charms...could one of you tell us where that is?" Ginny asked.

"Me and George will take you We have a free period right now anyway." Fred volunteered. The rest of the day, and week zoomed by quickly. Ginny and Lucy fell into a rhythm. Wake up, go to breakfast, Lucy doesn't eat, the other girls try to make her, get their mail (Lucy got a letter from her parents everyday,) go to class, go to lunch, go to class, go to supper, study, talk, Ginny writes in her diary, and Lucy writes to her parents, talk some more, go to bed. It was pretty basic...well sort of anyway.

On Saturday morning Lucy was sitting between Ron and Ginny, and across from the twins when she got a letter from her brother. When she opened it, a picture fell out. In the picture was her brother with his arms around a very pretty blonde haired girl on his college campus. George picked up the picture.

"Wow... she's very nice looking."

"We say hot in America. Like, my god Brad Pitt is hot."

"Who is Brad Pitt?" Fred asked.

"An American actor." Hermione explained. Lucy started reading the letter as Hermione explained what a movie was and what kinds of movies Brad Pitt was in.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I heard about your new school from mom and dad. I have always known you were adopted, being as I am ten years older than you. But I swear I never knew about where you were from, or about you being a witch. I would have tried to get mom and dad to tell you if I knew. But really it does make sense._

_I sent you a picture of me and my girlfriend, Jane. We have been dating about seven months, and I'm going to propose. But first I want you and mom and dad to meet her. I was thinking that you could ask to come home for a few days in October. Maybe around Halloween. I'm going to propose if everything goes right. But don't tell anyone. You are the only person who knows. So you ask your headmaster and I'll wait for your reply._

_Love Alan_

"Where is Dumbledore's office?" Lucy asked when she finished the letter. When no one answered she decided to go ask McGonagall. She got up from the table and walked out of the great hall to see the teacher going up the staircase.

"Professor McGonagall " Lucy yelled. The teacher stopped and waited for the girl to catch up.

"Yes?"

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"My brother plans on proposing this Halloween and wants me to be home when he does."

"Well I am sure that would be fine. Halloween is Saturday, so you can floo home Friday after classes and floo back here Monday morning before your first class if you would like. But Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you anyway. So follow me to his office." McGonagall said, leading the girl back down the stairs, to two stone pillars of gargoyles.

"Lemon Drops." said the older woman. Lucy was confused for a second, until the gargoyles jumped apart, revealing a door. McGonagall pushed it open and stepped on to some revolving stairs. Lucy followed. When they reached the top McGonagall pointed to bench next to a large door. Lucy sat down and her teacher went into the office. She waited a few minutes and then heard the door open.

"Go in." McGonagall told her. Lucy did, and then heard the door shut behind her.

"Professor McGonagall tells me you would like to go home in October for a few days." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, my older brother is going to propose, and he wants me to be there when he does. I would only be gone over the weekend."

"I think that could be arranged. As long as you don't get into any trouble between now and then, and your grades stay reasonable. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked, completely changing the subject and offering her a bowl with candy in it. Lucy took one.

"Professor McGonagall said you had something you needed to talk to me about."

"Yes. I know that Ms. Martin told that you aren't allowed to tell Harry that you two are related. I am also assuming that Ms. Martin told you why. I hope you understand. If anyone were to find out you two were related, it could be used against Harry."

"I understand sir. Its just upsetting. I found out that I belong to this whole other world, where I'm not the weird girl, and that I have a family that won't glare at me every time something weird happens, except Harry can't know we are family."

"Well, Ms. Smith, you do have a godmother, and godfather. They both know who you are. You could always write them."

"Really? Who are they? Why didn't you tell me before? Does Harry know about them?"

"My, my, dear you certainly are inquisitive. Well you remember Ms. Martin? She's your godmother. Harry's too. And your godfather...well actually you may not want to write him. He is the reason your parents are dead. He was there secret keeper," not that Lucy knew what this was, but she used her deductive reasoning skills and figured out the gist "and gave the location of their home to Lord Voldemort. I am sorry I even mentioned it." Dumbledore said, shuffling his papers about on his desk. Something told Lucy that the headmaster didn't quiet believe that story.

"Well sir, where is he now?"

"Well Sirius was sent to prison for the murder of twelve muggles the next day. Not that there was absolute proof that he did it."

"Sirius? Sounds familiar... What did you say his last name was sir?"

"I didn't. It's Black." When the professor said that Lucy jumped. Her eyes slid out of focus. Anyone who looked at her would think she was having a seizure or fit of some sort. Dumbledore jumped out of his chair and caught the girl as she fell off of her chair to the floor. He smiled, as if he was waiting for just that to happen. He laid her on the floor and waited it out.

In the meantime Lucy was scarred. When Dumbledore said that name she got a feeling. The feeling turned into pictures. At first she saw a small house, with a ratty looking man standing in front of it shaking. He looked like he was crying. Then the image switched. She saw a tall, handsome man being herded into what looked like a cell. He looked defeated. Then she saw him writing something. She saw her name on the top of hit. She saw him handing two envelopes to Dumbledore. Then there was a bright flash. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione, a little older standing in front of a tree.

Then she felt a pulling and found her self sitting on the floor. She looked up and saw Dumbledore staring at her. "What just happened?" she asked feeling really scarred.

"I'm not sure. You tell me what happened." Lucy told him about all the things she saw. He didn't interrupt her once, which she really appreciated.

"Well it sounds to me as if you just had a vision."

---------

Well there you go. Thanks to my reviewers, again. You guys are my heros. I realize that some of this is right out of the book, but that how its suppose to be. And I couldn't think up obnoxious questions for Snape to ask. I will hopefully be able to update more, but if not forgive me. I'm busy with stuff and such.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

---------

Lucy felt a pulling and found her self sitting on the floor. She looked up and saw Dumbledore staring at her. "What just happened?" she asked feeling really scared.

"I'm not sure. Tell me what happened." Lucy told Dumbledore about Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the men she saw, and what they were doing. He didn't interrupt her once, which she really appreciated.

"Well it sounds to me like you just had a vision."

Lucy blinked. "Right. Well sir... I don't even know how to respond to that."

"That is the first time in the entire week that I have known you that you have been speechless." the older man said with a smile.

"Yeah...um. Wow. Like really...wow. I don't know why this shocks me more than the being a witch thing...Its just...is being able to have visions a normal thing in the wizarding word?"

"It is not very common. But you should know, your mother had the gift. Not very strong, usually she only saw glimpses of unimportant things. It sounds like to me that you saw some very important things. Which reminds me. I have this letter for you. The one you saw in your vision. Your godfather wrote it the day he was put in prison." Dumbledore handed her a letter. "Now I believe you will want to be alone. Please come back to my office, after you have had time to think. It seems we have some very important things to discuss. Good day Ms. Smith."

"Wait sir. One more thing. I know that I have always been raised as a Smith, but one day, when I get to tell Harry out us, can I go by Potter?"

"We shall see one day. For now it would be wise to stick to Smith."

"Okay. Well good bye." Lucy got up and walked out of the room. She did have a lot to think about it. When she walked out of the stair well there were three people waiting for her. Ginny, and to her surprise Harry, and Ron. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Why were you with Dumbledore so long?" Ron asked

"What did you talk about?" Harry asked.

"Want some pudding?" Ginny asked. Lucy looked at Ginny, and then grabbed her hand and drug her off, talking a mile a minute about pudding, and how much she loves it, and how she had just remembered she had a box of it in her dorm. The two boys look bewildered.

"Girls are strange, don't you think mate?" Harry asked. Ron just stared. Harry knew that look, and began to feel slightly sorry for Lucy.

---------

"This stuff is amazing Luce! I didn't think anything made from a box could be so good, but this stuff beats it all!" Ginny said.

"I know. My mom always makes it for me when I'm sick, or upset."

"Where you mad at your parents when you found out you were adopted?"

"A little, but I forgot about it when I realized that my real parents were dead, and that my brother and I could never know each other." Lucy said, then her eyes getting big, remembering that her, Dumbledore, and Gwen were the only ones who were suppose to know that. "Omygosh Ginny, you can't tell anyone about that. It's like top secret!"

"You have a brother?! Who? Does he know he's a wizard?" Ginny asked, completely thrown through a loop.

"Ok, you swear not to tell?" Lucy asked, looking around their dorm to see if any of the other girls where in there. They weren't.

"I swear on Merlin"

"Right...ok well. Harry is my brother. But seriously Ginny, if anyone were to find that out it could mean the death of me, or Harry, so you have to swear not to tell anyone, ok?

"I swear! I promise, I will never ever tell. But doesn't it kill you that he is like right there? That he doesn't know anything about you?"

"It does, but he is my brother so I have to do this for him. It really does mean the difference between life or death Gin. For me and him." Lucy suddenly felt as if a huge rock had been pulled off of her chest. She could breathe right. She felt as if telling Ginny was okay. "Okay, but now Gin, I have to go to the library and study. I'll see you later." With that Lucy got book bag and began her walk to the library. On the way she met Ron.

"Hey Ron, what's the haps?" Lucy asked, imitating her father trying to be cool.

"You Americans are very strange..."

"Sorry, my dad does that a lot when he's trying to be cool. I always say it to make fun of him. So what's new with you?"

"Oh nothing really. I'm quite bored. Harry had Quidditch practice, and Hermione is in the library studying, and I can't hang out with my sister, that would be weird. So I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me?" Ron asked, his ears turning pink.

"Well I was going to go to the library, but that can wait til tomorrow. You wanna explain Quidditch to me? It seems like a huge deal here, but I know nothing about it, except its kind of like soccer, football, and basketball on broom sticks."

"Sure, lets go watch the practice. It will be easier to explain."

---------

Meanwhile-

Ginny sat alone in her dorm, writing in her diary. Most would think it was a normal diary, but only Ginny knew that it wrote back.

_**"Tom, you know my new friend I was telling you about? Lucy?"**_ the girl wrote

_"Yes"_

_**"Well Tom, I'm not suppose to tell anyone, but I know I can trust you so I will let you in on her secret. She is Harry Potter's little sister! But he doesn't know. And he can't find out. Then Lucy would know that I told."**_

_"Oh Ginny, you can trust me. So tell me more about this Lucy. How was it that no one knew that she was Harry Potter's sister?"_

_**"Oh Tom, I don't know. But I'll find out."**_

_"Very good."_

---------

Far off from Ginny, on the Quidditch field, you could find Lucy, and Ron sitting in the stands, watching the practice, and it looked like they were having a really good time. Every so often Ron would lean over and say something and Lucy would laugh.

Harry spent most of the practice watching those two, which resulted in him getting hit by the bludger twice and nearly missing it five or six times. The first time he was hit it was hit foot, the second time it managed to slam him in the mouth.

"Oh my gosh! Harry!" Lucy said jumping to her feet. Ron looked up and just in time to see Harry falling off his broom. Luckily George caught him.

"Someone take Potter to the hospital wing!" an older boy yelled as Lucy and Ron reached the field.

"We will!" Ron and Lucy said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. They didn't even notice the loud groan coming from the twins. Then they picked Harry up. He was conscious, but obviously confused. Lucy whipped out what looked like a handkerchief and held it Harry's mouth.

"Who carries a handkerchief any more?" Ron asked as he and Lucy dragged Harry up flights of stairs.

"My great grandmother made it for me. Shut up." They spent the rest of the walk in silence. When they made it to the hospital wing, Harry completely lost consciousness. His skin was perfectly white. Madame Pomfrey shooed the other two out, saying they could come see Harry after supper. In the mean time she had teeth to fix.

"Well it looks like your handkerchief is a goner." Ron said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I guess I will have to put it in the wash and hope it doesn't get ruined..." Lucy looked a little forlorn.

"Or I could show you a spell that would clean it. It's actually pretty simple." Ron said, pointing to her kerchief and saying "_Scourgify_"

"Wow that's really cool."

"Yeah." Ron said. You could tell he was proud to be the one who knew something.

"Well, I still haven't managed to study, so I'm gonna go to the library, but I'll talk to you later!" Lucy said, running off to the library. When she got there she saw Hermione and went and sat down next to her.

"Hey, have you been here all day?" Lucy asked.

"What? Oh, no, I have only been here since seven. What time is it now?" the older girl responded.

"Yeah...its like...one." Lucy said looking at her watch.

"Oh. It seems I missed lunch again." Hermione sounded like this was a usual happening.

"Seriously? It's only like one. Lunch is done?"

"Well yes. It's probably just finished up. So what have you been doing all day, that you missed lunch?"

"Well me and Ron were out watching Harry's practice, and Ron explained Quidditch to me. Then Harry got slammed in the face, and we took him to the hospital wing. Don't worry. The nurse said he would be fine." Lucy explained.

"Ron missed lunch?" Hermione asked. Lucy nodded.

"Ron Weasley?" nod "Ronald Arthur Weasley, tall red haired boy?" nod again "That's amazing. He is usually stuffing his mouth so full he can barely chew..."

"Strange." Lucy commented as she pulled out her books. She opened one and found the letter Professor Dumbledore had given her earlier that day. She was nervous but knew she had to open it. Part of her scream to open now, and another part told her she would regret it. It was from the man who had helped murder her parents. Did she really want to know what he had to say to her? Lucy decided that she didn't and shoved it into her backpack. She sat in the library for half an hour studying but kept thinking about her vision. Then she decided she was hungry.

"Hermione, do you know how to get to the kitchens? I'm starving." She asked.

"No, sorry, but we aren't suppose to be in there anyway. You'll just have to wait until supper."

"Chica you worry way to much about the rules. It's time you learned to bend some. Come with me!" Lucy said, throwing things into bags, not caring where what happened to end up. She shoved Hermione's bag into the girls arms, and grabbed her hand and raced off.

The girls ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room, and Lucy took one look around, threw her bag down and gestured for Hermione to do the same and then ran out of the room again. She sprinted through the halls, racing out the huge doors, outside. She then stopped, directly in front of George and Fred.

"You-" gasp "two-" gasp "know how-" gasp "to get to the-" gasp "kitchens?" Lucy asked, while trying to catch her breath.

"Yes...why? And why are you out of breath?" Fred asked?

"We sprinted here. And we didn't get lunch, and me and Hermione are hungry!" Lucy said, grabbing Hermione as she started to walk away saying she wouldn't be any part of rule breaking.

"Hermione want's to break the rules and go to the kitchens? Ok, I'll show you. Fred, would you finish up our business with Lee?" George offered.

"Ok. Lets go." Lucy said, walking off. "Maybe you should lead, since I have no clue where to go..." she said to George.

"Good idea mate." George said, walking towards the castle. Lucy followed, with Hermione trying to pull away from her grasp. It took them ten minutes before George stopped in front of a large painting of pears.

"I love pears!" Lucy said, randomly.

"Don't we all? Now the secret is to tickle it right here!" George said, grabbing Lucy's hand and putting it on the painting. "Well, are you going to tickle it or not? We haven't got all day!" George said as he struggled with something. Some how he had grabbed a hold of Hermione, who had apparently slipped out of Lucy's hand.

"Oh...yeah." Lucy mumbled, turning red. She tickled the pear, hoping George wasn't yanking her chain, and then the frame popped open.

"That is it! I WILL NOT GO IN THERE!" Hermione yelled.

"Well, if you didn't want to come, why didn't you say so?" George asked.

"That's fine. Hermione I will get enough food for the both of us. You just wait out here. Thanks George, you can get back to your business with Lee and Fred." Lucy said, hoping her compromise would work.

"Ok." George said, as he walked away.

"Fine." Hermione said, sliding against the wall. Lucy gave one last glance at her and then walked into the kitchen. She was amazed to find a lot of different little people running around. They were all wearing small towels that had the Hogwarts seal on them.

"Miss can Zippy help you?" one of them tugged on Lucy's shirt to get her attention.

"Uh...yeah I was wondering if I could get any leftovers from lunch? I was studying and I missed it..." Lucy said, trying not to openly stare at all of the creatures.

"Here Miss!" another creature said as he handed her a tray of food. It had a pile of sandwiches, two puddings, some carrots, apples, oranges, pears, snow peas, and two large glasses of juice.

"Thanks. How did you know that I would need two glasses?" Lucy asked.

"We saw your friend outside." Zippy said as he rushed passed Lucy.

"Thanks again Zippy!" She yelled. She didn't think he heard her. Lucy stepped out of the picture frame, and saw that Hermione wasn't sitting on the floor any more. She was standing and talking to someone. No, not talking, fighting. As Lucy went to see who it was she got a feeling it would be bad. Then she saw Draco in front of Hermione.

"-I can't believe they would let trash like you into this school!" He hissed at the bushy haired girl.

"It's getting a bit old Draco, and I have only known you a week, k? Knock it off, or learn how to insult someone better!" Lucy growled at him.

"Shut up! You think just because you're from America you are so great! But you aren't! You are arrogant, and stupid, just like anyone else from America!"

"News flash! I'm from Brittan! I was raised in America! There's a difference! And don't you dare judge people you have never met, or took the time to get to know!" Lucy said, getting very worked up. Then without even realizing what she was doing she reached for one of the pudding's and through it into Malfoy's face. Then she grabbed Hermione by the hand and they sprinted back to their tower. When they got back in they ran up to Lucy's dorm, and collapsed on the bed. Lucy had miraculously not spilled the contents of the tray. She figured the tray was spelled.

"That was amazing! I can't believe you did that!" Hermione said as she began to laugh. Lucy joined in. The two girls were laughing so hard that they didn't even notice Ginny stuff her diary under her pillow, with a guilty look on her face.

"What happened?" Ginny asked. As Lucy began to tell her what had taken place she suddenly remembered her letter. Lucy jumped from the bed and ran to her trunk. As she dug around she found that the letter wasn't in there. Then she remembered putting it in a book, and throwing things all willy nilly into different bags.

"Hermione! I threw some of my books in your bag! I need them back now!" she almost screamed.

"Oh, yes, of course. Hold on." Hermione said, giving Lucy an odd look. Then she left the room, and a few minutes later came back.. "Lucy, our bags aren't in the common room. Someone must have took them as a practical joke!"

"WHAT?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!" Lucy cried. She was about to lose it. What if someone read that letter? They would find out about her and Harry.

"Um...we don't have some of our texts books?" Hermione asked, definitely disturbed by Lucy's reaction. Hermione was upset too, but Lucy looked as if her grandmother just died.

"Look, Hermione I can't tell you why right now, but we have to find those bags! There's a letter in one of those books that could be very hard to explain if anyone read it." Lucy said.

"Oh! Is it a letter to Ron maybe?" Hermione asked.

"Um...yes! You've caught me. I wrote a love letter to Ron and if the letter in that bag were I read I would just die!" Lucy said. Technically she wasn't lying. She had written Ron a letter one day when she was bored in class. That letter was stuffed at the bottom of her trunk though.

"Ok, well I'll help you find it. First we should go down to the common room, and see if anybody has seen the bags. We'll go from there." Hermione explained, looking rather disturbed suddenly.

"Thanks Hermione, you're a peach!" Lucy said, using her grandmother's favorite expression.

"Um...thank you? Well lets go." Hermione grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her out of the room. Ginny watched the girls go, wondering what the letter really said, because she knew that Lucy had put the other one in her trunk.

Lucy and Hermione went down to the common room. When they got there, they saw that Fred and George were each holding a bag.

"Fred! George! Those are ours, and we will be taking them back!" Lucy said, grabbing her's and Hermione's bag out of the two older boys hands.

"Well that's not very nice..." Fred scoffed.

"Not nice at all..." George replied.

"Especially since we have this letter addressed to Lucy." Fred held up Lucy's letter. She reached for it, but Fred just held it up over his head.

"Fred, I am very sorry, now will you give me my letter back?" the auburn- haired girl begged.

"You have to say the magic words!" George told her.

"For pity sake! Please may I have my letter back?" she was getting exasperated.

"Is please all you can say?" Fred asked her. Lucy knew what he wanted. Her older brother had done this to her before.

"Pretty please, with sugar on top, and a cherry, may I have my letter back?" Lucy was close to tears she was so desperate.

"Just give her the letter back, you great buffoon." A voice from across the room said. They all turned around to see Ron, walking into the common room. He was just the distraction Lucy needed. She jumped at Fred, knocking him down, and grabbed her letter out of his hand. Then, knowing what was coming next, she ran up the stairs. She heard Fred jump up, and yell: "This isn't over, Smith!" as he laughed. She laughed too, knowing that whatever he did, it was going to be funny.

Lucy ran into her room, jumped on her bed, and ripped the curtains around her closed. She looked at the letter in front of her. From what she understood, her parents were dead, her brother didn't know about them being related, and she, the girl who couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it, could never tell anyone all of this, because of the man who wrote this letter. How could Lucy read this? But she also knew that she was expected back in Dumbledore's office to talk to him in the next few days, so she should read the letter.

"Maybe, I'll just take a nap right now, and then read it." Lucy said to herself, stuffing the letter under her pillow, and lying down, and falling asleep.

---------

Ok, so it's been awhile since I've updated. Life's been crazy though. I promise that I have the next chapter started, and it will be up soon. I'm not sure when. Could be later today, or it could be a week, but no longer than a week. Hopefully. Hope all of your holiday's were good!

And thank you again to: Rouge7, Crazylady34, and potter-me- for your reviews! And thanks to everyone who read and didn't review! But you should definitely review this chapter!


End file.
